Bad Habits
by RoccoOUTloud
Summary: Davids gone. Justin's gone too. Brian's back to his old lifestyle. Michael has never stopped loving him and wants nothing more than to be together. Little does he know, to obtain the person he wants most, he must lose someone first.


**This is my first ever fan fiction. I chose to do something a little more challenging than some of the material that I usually read. I will develop more of the plot within the next two chapters. Do not fret. xD REVIEW! 3 lol I do not own and will never own any of the characters or show, Queer as Folk. **

Bad Habits

_Michael had just left his mothers restaurant on another typical Friday night. No boyfriend, no hook-up, and no Brian. He walked down the streets of Liberty Avenue after have just getting off of the phone with Emmet, his fabulous gay friend who was the type of guy who could make Madonna look bad in a pair of tight leather pants. They planned to meet up at the local club Babylon. A regular hang out for him and his friends. Ted, a 30 year old office worker with no chance in hell of scoring any ass on a Friday night because of his awkward conversations he started with the men he met, also decided to tag along. _

_You see Ted didn't realize that young gay men don't care about how to increase your tax refund, only which guy and what position that would be doing that night. Michael finally approached the loud ear blasting music of Babylon. Hearing the music gave him a sort of adrenaline rush._

_I guess thinking about the possibility of actually proving he was going to be getting some action tonight besides Brian enticed him. As he came up on the doors of Babylon, he saw his friends over by the bouncer and Emmet, having met the bouncer a few days ago in a more intimate situation, got them in ahead of the steadily growing angry line waiting for the opportunity to go in._

_Walking into Babylon, Michael looked around from the doorway you could see the go-go dancers on their platforms all around the room in nothing more that their small tight underwear that displays the perfect outline of their toned butts and their bulging packages._

_To Michael, this was a regular site. After all, he had been going here for years. He looked around and saw the hundreds of random faces of strangers he'd never bothered to speak a word to. As usual him, Emmett, and Ted headed to the bar where they cruised guys all night hoping, praying to get lucky. _

"There's one". Emmett yelled over the loud music in Michael's ear. A blonde tall, dark guy. He thought he was pretty damn hot. But not what he wanted.

"He's not here is he?" Ted asked followed by a long dragged out sigh. Ted knew. He knew that Mikey had no intention of picking up any guy tonight. He only had one man on his brain. On gorgeous, romantic, asshole of a man. Brian Kinney.

Brian.

_In the back of Babylon, where young guys go after they have had enough foreplay out on the dance floor, in the corner, illuminated by a red flush light was Brain. His head thrown back. Eyes closed. Mouth hanging open. Another new guy on his knees sucking his cock._

_This had been Brains life since he was 17. Going out almost every night. Meeting a new guy. Not giving a fuck what his name is, or where he's from, or what he does for a living._

_He could feel his cock about to explode. He didn't bother warning the guy that he was about to cum down his throat. As he came, the unaware boy swallowed it down with a sweet satisfaction. Licking both his lips and the tip of Brains dick as he finished._

_After the boy was done Brian quickly zipped his pants back up and began to walk away. The guy, repulsed, stood up and stormed passed him, purposefully pushing him out of the way. But due to Brian's personality, he was hardly affected by the whole matter._

_He walked back out onto the dance floor. He was already high from some random drug that one of his doctor friends had made for him. He was lost in a trance looking at all the hot men that he wanted to fuck the shit out of and screw until he was too physically exhausted to even move._

_Instead of being his typical self, a thought ran through his head. Like a jolt of electricity. One word,_

_Michael._

_The nerdy, cute, small, and funny boy that he grew up with. He wanted to go see him. And fortunately for him, he knew exactly where he was. He was in the same spot he was every night until Brian went and got him to go dance or go do drugs in the local bathroom stalls._

_As Brian approached the bar area he saw him. Standing there with that woman of a man and the undesirable accountant. He walked up quickly beside him while his head was turned and whispered in his ear_, "Come here often hot stuff?"

_Michael looked back and smiled. As soon as he saw that charming familiar face, everything was as it should. No matter the place or time._

"Where the hell have _you_ been?" _Michael smiled at him. Not like he didn't know._

"Oh you know, around." _He laughed. Emmett not surprised at all just rolled his eyes at the typical song and dance he had seen over and over between the two._

"So princess, where's your sweet prince to sweep you off your feet and take you to your own castle full of designer hand bags and priceless dildo's" _he smirked back at his eye gesture._

"Ha-ha very funny. Jack-ass." _Emmett walked away and started talking to the guy at the end of the bar, as Brian pulled Michael away to the dance floor. Their bodies meeting each others. Luckily, Brian was wearing a button-up shirt so naturally Michael went for it. Slowly undoing the buttons of what was the only thing keeping him away from that gorgeous body that had filled his dreams so many nights. As he got to the last button, Brian's face was millimeters away. Michael pulled back with thoughts of doubt and confusion filling up his mind._

"I-I have to go." _Michael choked out. He sprinted for the door pushing whoever out of his way and running down the street. Not stopping until he reached his mother's restaurant. When he got there, she was just closing up._

**Don't forget to review! :3 **


End file.
